Pivotal
by The Cinderninja
Summary: A oneshot that goes by-side my main fic TG&tG . Slight AU. On it's own, very AU. Phantom reflects on his own nature and worries about the outcome of the coming pivotal moment as he prepares to confront Danny.


**Mossmask: People who haven't read my main fanfiction [The Goth and the Ghost] may not understand this, but it's up to you to decide if you want to read it or not. If you just imagine it as being very AU, then I'm sure you can still get a lot out of it. I finished writing the latest chapter, and just wanted to _keep_ writing. But instead of going on with the plot... I really wanted to go into Phantom's insecurity. Because as far as he knows he was JUST a regular old Danny for fourteen years before he suddenly got booted from that role and turns up as a ghost. So he's really not sure where exactly he came from or just how much of his entire life was fabricated. And I guess he's really anxious to find out.**

* * *

Pivotal  
Danny Phantom fanfiction  
by The Cinderninja

* * *

After the conversation with Sam... I'm not really sure _what_ to think anymore. Because all she had done was say what I'd already been thinking. What if I'm really... _not _Danny? As much as I want to believe that I am, there are quite a few pieces of outstanding evidence in the way of that.

For example. What about the fact that he can never remember what I've been doing? That really _isn't _my doing. It's not intentional. I don't do anything in particular to keep him from finding out or knowing. I'm not trying to keep anything secret, and I never have been. I'm just as confused as everyone else is about everything that's been going on lately. It's almost like there's some sort of disconnection between us. Something that's keeping him from being able to see the truth. But then, maybe that's just me over thinking things. I know I gave Sam that quick explanation, but I don't actually have the vaguest idea how much merit it might have, realistically.

Then... there's the kind of obvious fact that I'm a ghost. And he's not. And as far as I know, that doesn't happen. Ever. If I'm really meant to be him, then how do I expect to explain how a person can be both ghost and human at the same time?

All I know is that there's this nagging thought in the back of my mind, and I can't get it to go away. _If I'm wrong about me and Danny, and what we are, then that means I really am just a ghost taking advantage of him. And does that make me any better than any of the ghosts that I fight?_

Because that's the big question here. What if it urns out I really am just another ghost? Then what? I can't stay with Danny. But I don't even know if it's possible to leave. And even if it is, I have no idea how to do it.

And where would I go? Certainly not the Ghost Zone. Regardless of the fact that I am indeed a ghost, and the Ghost Zone feels... _good_, I still share Danny's thoughts and feelings. And that place creeps the hell out of me.

Would I stay here and continue to fight other ghosts? Maybe... Would I ever talk to Sam or Tucker again? Probably not. Sam would want nothing to do with me if I really am abusing Danny the way she says I am. She told me as much to my face. It doesn't matter whose memories I have or who _I _think - know - I am. If that's all stolen, then it's completely worthless. And I doubt Tucker would feel any differently. He might, but... I can never be sure. Not unless it happens. So I truly hope I never have to find out how Tucker feels about it.

I'd never get to talk to my friends or family again. Or rather, Danny's friends and family, if this truly is the case. They wouldn't really _be_ my friends or family anymore, after all. I would still think and feel that way, but they... none of them would see things like that. I'd just be the ghost that tried to steal their son. Brother. Best friend.

All of this only makes me more anxious to talk to Danny and get it over with. Because that's the thing, right there. Everything is riding on him. I can either finally relax in the knowledge that what I'm doing is right. That me and Danny are... the same. Or the alternative. I have no idea what I'll do I that turns out to be the case. If my fears are realized then I really will have nothing. My whole identity stolen from me - the same thing I may very well be guilty of having done to Danny. So maybe I'll deserve it.


End file.
